


Childhood

by TheMaskedMun



Series: Fellby's Past [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bullying, Child Abuse, F/M, Underfell Grillby, somewhat a prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Grillby was in a way glad his dad wasn’t so hard on him unlike his mother was but regardless when his father somehow got drunk off their ass they’d be just as cruel.





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Parents: Flare & Phoenix  
> Grillby: age 10  
> Violet: age 10  
> Cyra: 9  
> Vulcan: 8

Grillby was the second eldest being born a few seconds after his twin sister Violet who had a lighter shade of purple compared to his dark purple flames, things were well reasonably fine until his younger siblings came into the world, they would blame him for everything and he’d suffer punishment for the things Cyra and Vulcan did.

He was always asked why he couldn’t behave like his twin-sister and his younger siblings, every time he tried to tell the truth that he was innocent his parents wouldn't believe him, even when he tried his best at school he was never the popular kid unlike his twin.

Grillby stopped caring after his first fight in school, a human with some other monsters had began to taunt him for being Violet’s shadow and for being worthless, the last straw was when one of them said he should just go kill himself that’s when Grillby suddenly punched the bully who said it in the face and as a result got suspended for a month…..his parents were furious at him and told him he should be glad they didn’t decide to press charges but did Grillby care? No…..not anymore.

During the month of Grillby’s suspension of school his parents abuse just got far worse, they began to hit him more often even lock him in the shed without food for the night, it was clear that his parents marriage had gone to hell and they took their anger out on him, then again he prefered it was him and not his siblings.

Grillby was in a way glad his dad wasn’t so hard on him unlike his mother was but regardless when his father somehow got drunk off their ass they’d be just as cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> yup its short because its suppose to miniature prompt fics instead of like long ass fic  
> sorry this is short-


End file.
